simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Karu/Tutoriali c.d.
Witajcie wszyscy! Jestem Karu i jestem administratorem Harry Potter Wiki. W poprzednim wpisie przybliżałem podstawy HTML-a dla zielonych, dziś zajmiemy się samymi podstawami :) Przechodząc do właściwej części pozostaje zachęcić jedynie do czytania. Tworzenie brudnopisu Brudnopis to Twoje miejsce do wszelkich eksperymentów :) Stworzenie go zależy czy używasz skórki Monobook czy Oasis. W monobooku tworzy się go prosto: wystarczy wpisać Użytkownik X/brudnopis w wyszukiwarce i wtedy pojawi się, komunikat informujący, że możesz utworzyć daną stronę, po czym klikamy na to i już możemy edytować we własnym brudnopisie. W Oasisie natomiast klikamy w prawym górnym rogu "dodaj stronę". Otworzy się nam okno z zapytaniem o tytuł strony. Wpisuemy znowu: Użytkownik X/brudnopis. I oto możemy już edytować we własnym brudnopisie :) Ponadto nowicjuszom polecam tryb źródłowy zamiast wizualnego, dla mnie VE to jedno z najgorszych badziewi jakie istnieją na Wikii. Był brudnopis, teraz czas na formatowanie Wikii, o którym co nieco pisałem także w poprzednim wpisie. Edycja Mamy przykładowo artykuł The Sims 3. Chcemy go edytować używając edytora klasycznego. Najeżdżamy wówczas na opcję "Edytuj" i wybieramy "edytor klasyczny". Ukaże się nam okno edycji, w którym będzie cała treść strony. Nad treścią mamy różne literki i znaki: B, I, Ab. Tu wyjaśnię, o co chodzi: B - odpowiada za pogrubienie tekstu; skośne I - za kursywę czyli czcionkę pochyłą; Podkreślone Ab - za link wewnętrzny ukaże się nam wówczas tytuł linku ; * Globus z kartką odpowiada za link zewnętrzny do jakiejś strony; * Duże A odpowiada za tzw. nagłówek drugiego poziomu, przydatne przy tworzeniu nowych artykułów gdy robimy spis treści, ukaże się wówczas * Obok dużego A znajduje się ikonka obrazu - odpowiada ona za wstawienie jakiegoś obrazka do artykułu, gdy chcemy wstawić jakiś obrazek i znamy jego nazwą klikamy na ikonę obrazu, ukaże się namPlik:Przykład.jpg , w miejscu przykład wpisujemy nazwę pliku * Następnie obok ikonki obrazka mamy trąbkę - odpowiada ona za pliki dźwiękowe, które można przesłać na wiki, wstawianie identycznie jak w przypadku obrazków; * Obok trąbki mamy ikonę pierwiastka, służącą do wstawiania wzorów, jest to przydatne do wikii o ścisłych tematach; * Dalej obok mamy przekreślone "W", które ignoruje formatowanie wiki gdy chcemy np. coś pokazać, a by nie dało nam np. linku wewnętrznego; * Później mamy linię poziomą - służy ona do jak sama nazwa mówi do tworzenia poziomych linii, nie powinno się jej nadużywać, używana głównie by coś oddzielić; * Kolejne trzy przyciski obok służą kolejno do: dodawania obrazów - gdy np. nie znamy nazwy danego pliku, który chcemy wstawić wówczas najeżdżamy na tę ikonę, otworzy nam się cała paleta obrazów - wybieramy właściwy plik, dodajemy klikając "wstaw ten obraz" i mamy gotowe. Drugi przycisk obok służy do tworzenia slajdów i galerii, a trzeci do dodawania filmów, ponieważ jednak są to rzeczy wykraczające poza podstawową edycję, nie będziemy się tu tym szerzej zajmować. Także drogi nowicjuszu! Wiesz już, jak stworzyć brudnopis i co, za co odpowiada w edytorze źródłowym, więc śmiało do dzieła! Gdy będziesz potrzebował pomocy skontaktuj się z którąś z Administratorek zostawiając jej wiadomość na tablicy, wysyłając maila, lub kontaktując się z nią w podany przez nią na jej stronie sposób. * * - tak się złożyło, że na Simspedii administratorami są same dziewczyny :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach